Mirror world
by Espiritus-of-Insanity
Summary: Ryou,Bakura,Yugi,Yami,Marik and Malik have fallen into a different world the only way back is to get help from Rosemary a traveler with a dark past. Is she willing to help them or is there a price? Ryou/Bakura Yami Y./YugiM. Marik/Malik AU
1. Prolog

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Rosemary **

**Well I have a lot of Ideas now and I needed to get this one out of my head before working on the other ideas. I will turn this into a long fan fic maybe like two parts I'll have to see if I'm up to it. Uhhhh let's see I hope you enjoy this prolog and remember R&R. **

**Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik fall into a parallel dimension. The only way to get back is by seeking help from a lone traveler named Rosemary, but is she willing to help them freely or is there a catch? What is her reasons for how she acts around Ryou and Bakura, has she seen them before? **

**Prolog**

It all happened so quick, a dark purple hole had appeared in all of their homes and pulled them in. Ryou reached out for Bakura but met shadows, Yugi called for Yami but got no reply even Malik screamed for Marik and got no response.

What ever had appeared had taken them far from home. _Real far,_ Ryou could only see a canopy of green above his head for a few seconds before realizing he was on the ground in a forest of some sort.

Sitting up he remembered reaching for Bakura then a light with a voice saying it wasn't his time. He wasn't sure how he got there or who had helped him, but Ryou knew one thing. That he was alone in a forest in some forsaken place, with out any directions or guidance of any sort. A rustle came from behind and Ryou grabbed the closest thing to him.

*With Yugi*

All he could remember was a blinding darkness and then a light guided by a voice. The next thing he knew was that he was sitting on a metal platform that hovered miles in the sky,

Standing Yugi walked over to the edge and looked down, there was a black cloud and the stench of ash and flames hit him sharply. Yugi jumped back and covered his nose as the black smoke found it's way to him again, He sat there for a few minutes before it disappeared. Looking back over the edge Yugi saw that there was the remains of a town below him, a head was a forest and mountain range. Farmland passed under him and as well as other plat forms that carried small or what seemed like small houses on them. Stepping back Yugi gasped and started shivering, the air was so cold high up. A voice shouted from behind him, or was is below or above? He didn't know all he could do was turn...

*With Malik*

Malik woke to the sound of laughter and slamming. Sitting up he checked for any cuts or any thing broken, nothing was out of sorts. Sighing the blonde turned around and around to find himself in a wooden room with a chain around his leg. There was faint light from the cracks in the wall and from the floor. Pulling on the chain Malik recalled seeing a white light before he woke up with a faint voice, then he was here. Lost, and worried about what might have happened to Marik. "Well there's no chance of me finding him like this." He sighed as he pulled harder and with no change to his situation Malik sat down on the floor and looked at the door across the room, foot steps could be heard leading to him. What ever was going to happen next Malik only hoped it was something good...

*With Bakura*

"Crap my head hurts, damn hole in the floor." Bakura whispered fiercely standing. The sight before him was like a memory. There were people running in terror from the blazing flames as houses caught fire, there were people in hoods walking slowly towards him. Three words came to his mind that instant _Bring. It. On._

*With Yami*

Yami sat up quickly to find himself in a bed with sunlight coming from the window next to him. The door was open a bit and scared purple eyes stared at him from the shadows, a little girl with a pair of small white demonic wings coming from her head stepped in. She had short light purple hair and was wearing a white dress. The child clung to a doll with doe brown eyes, white hair and a white dress.

He watched the little girl shrink back into the shadows and come back with a tray that had a picture of water with a cup, only then did Yami see the cuts on the little girls arms as her sleeves rolled back. Before he could say anything the child ran back out the door and shut it behind her, when Yami remembered the events before his waking. With his vision going black Yami could hear a small voice whisper _Every thing will be alright. Right? _

*With Marik*

Marik dragged himself out of the flooded felids and on to soft grass. At least he wasn't in that deep of water or Marik knew that he would have had more difficulties than ever. Flipping on to his back Marik watched the clouds roll over head wondering where Malik was and if he was alright, maybe he was having a dream. One really crazy dream.

Hopefully he'd wake up from it soon or Marik might consider it not a dream at all.

**Hi! Did you like it so far? I know if it sucks but bear with me this is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic that I had time to type. The next chapter will be up soon and till then Read and Review!- S-I-N.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only own Rosemary **

**Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it, I'll see you at the end. R&R!**

**Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik fall into a parallel dimension. The only way to get back is by seeking help from a lone traveler named Rosemary, but is she willing to help them freely or is there a catch? What is her reasons for how she acts around Ryou and Bakura, has she seen them before? **

*Ryou POV*

Ryou stood still as the bush continued to rustle, gripping the over sized stick with both hands he waited for what seemed like eternity till a black bird chased by a white bird shot out of the bushes causing Ryou to lose his footing. For a while it was dark but a voice spoke to him "Are you alright?" as Ryou blinked. Finding a woman with a pair of dark pink eyes and long dark hair standing over him. "You'll have to forgive Astray and Vain, they can get frightened sometimes." She said motioning to the white and black birds that now circled around a gray rose. Sitting up Ryou put a hand to his head the woman stood and looked up at the small hole in the tree canvas, only then did Ryou noticed that there was a dark brown worn out trench coat under him and a fire not so far away. The woman continued to watch the sky as the two birds flew away, turning she said "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my self. Just call me Rosemary." Her hand was held out in front of Ryou now. "UmmmmRyou. Pleasure to meet you." Rosemary turned to wards the fire and tossed an other log on it. "Rest. You'll need it for tomorrow." Her voice turned cold and harsh. Nodding Ryou drifted off into a dream state not before noticing that there was something familiar about her first.

*Marik POV*

Marik plopped down into the grass, the sun was setting and he hadn't found Malik yet. Truth was he was starting to freak out, Marik hadn't been away from Malik for more that a day and it was getting close to that time. Sitting up Marik tried standing, if he was going to give up might as well give up with a fight. Standing Marik started walking. Walking towards a mountain range. Hopefully he'd find Malik and get back to their home. With the now dark sky as his guide Marik set off to find his love. A pair of birds flew over head as smoke rising from what looked like a fire about a mile away caught Mariks' sight. Quickening his foot steps even more Marik hoped and hoped that he could find Malik with who ever was there.

*Yami POV*

The room was silent with only Yami sitting up in the bed and listening, thinking. What ever that thing did to them Yami only hope to find Yugi or for Yugi to find him. The door across the room opened and the little girl from before stepped in shyly and ran over to his side. The child gripped a book in both hands as they tried making their way on to the bed. Yami helped her up and watched her crawl across the bed towards the foot and watch him with shy eyes. Reaching out for her Yami watched the child hesitate ,but come closer to him. All he could tell from his times with Yugi and the others was that this child was scared and lonely, like he had been when he was in the puzzle. The girl dragged her book by him and opened to the first page. _'Fairy Tales.' _Yami covered the child with a blanket and started reading the first story about a fairy who was a sheep during the day ,but a goddess in the night. How the king fell in love with her and tried to protect her from herders and butchers. Yami read till the child's body fell to a peaceful rest. The sun was still setting ,but to Yami it felt like night time. The door was open, this was his chance to find where he was. Stepping out into a hallway Yami could hear the slamming of glasses and splashes of whisky accompanied by laughter. A door was across the hallway next to him was closed and locked with many _many _locks. Taking a step back into the room Yami felt a need for rest. As he made a small bed on the ground for him, Yami didn't notice that the child was watching him with half open eyes in wonder and question.

*Bakura POV*

He had actually held up pretty well against the people that were once before him. Bakura might have won if it wasn't for the flames around him, the flames limited his space for fighting and also limited his air. Meaning damn shit he had slim chances of getting out alive. Turns out he surrendered, maybe these people could help him in finding Ryou and getting him out of this place... or they might not be. As Bakura was shoved into the back of what seemed like a sky ship and into a small metal cell with chains bounding his hands. The lights were bright as day and the cold of the chains kept hi awake for what seemed like ages. Moving around in his small cell Bakura cursed under his breath as he almost fell flat on his face. Where ever Ryou was, It had to be better than his state. "Where ever Ryou is... ahhh what am I kidding, the boy would probably be fine. He can take care of him self." Bakura said to thin air looking out side the bars at the window on the other side. For a moment Bakura swore he saw tri-colored hair. Standing Bakura shrugged saying it was an illusion, it could have been right? Bakura hoped that the Pharaoh and his little light had nothing to do with this. Groaning at the thought Bakura sat back down and closed his eyes, knowing he'd need his strength latter.

*Yugi POV*

A hand grabbed him from be hind and dragged Yugi into a warm bright place. Tossing him into a wall Yugi sat up looking around and finding himself in a barred white room, standing Yugi flinched from the pain on his hip. Looking up he met Bakura's blood red eyes and jumped back causing a shot of pain to run through his body. Yugi searched for the closest thing to a weapon ,but found none as the room was blank besides the bed in the corner. Realizing that Bakura was in a different room across an aisle. Stepping slowly towards the edge Yugi knew Bakura hadn't seen him, for his eyes were seemingly clouded with something... Was that worry? Anger? What ever it was Yugi didn't want to find out. All he needed to know was, where was he, if Yami was alright and how he would get out.

*Malik POV*

Turns out the footsteps walked away after a while and Malik sighed, getting back to finding out how to get the chain off his ankle Malik kept his ears strained for any noise any person any life. Hearing none Malik reached into his pocket for something. Coming out with a pocket knife (AN:/ When and WHY did I give him a pocket knife!) Malik whispered "Score." and flipped the pocket knife open fitting the small blade into the key hole of his chains. Slowly he tried, (key word, tried) pick locking the key hole. Listening for any little click of the lock, Malik was so close to escaping he could feel the sensation of running. Of corse he's have to find Marik first... that could wait later. First Malik would have to get out and find out where he was...

**S.I.N: YAY! it's finally here! I kept working on it (Pulling off an all nighter.) and got it done on time! I hope you liked the first chapter and remember R&R. If it sucks... too bad... i'll try improving it! Well time to work on chapter 2... ehh I need more coffee. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Rosemary. **

*Ryou POV*

Ryous' doe brown eyes shot open, the fire was still going and the dark of night surrounded him. Rosemary sat by the fire cleaning what looked like a sword with a small cloth. It had to be latter than midnight Ryou thought as he watched Rosemary move her hand up and down the blade. She stopped and without looking at him Rosemary said "You know, you do need your rest. We will be walking for a while starting at dawn." continuing to clean as Ryou gasped then asked "Then why aren't you sleeping?" Rosemary sighed and stopped again. "I don't deserve to sleep. Not till I reach my goal. Now get some sleep, you'll need it." Ryou found no point in arguing with the woman he had only met about 8 hours ago. Closing his eyes he could hear Rosemary sheathing the blade and tossing some wood on the fire, that was all he could tell before sleep over came him.

*Yami POV*

With the child sleeping soundly next to him Yami stood up again and looked around the dark room. Moonlight was flooding in through the window, onto the wood floor. There was a desk pushed over in the corner that was piled with neat stacks of dusty tomes. The walls were bare besides the map pinned to the wall. Even if there was the moon it was to dark to make out any of the maps shape or what they had written on them. Yami noted that his puzzle was laying next to the books along with his deck and school bag. The child stirred a little as he got up and walked over to his school bag. Opening the bag he felt around for his cellphone that Yugi had given him when he had become human. Coming out with a small cell Yami turned the phone on and used it as a flashlight to read the map. The writing on the map was hard to read, but Yami could make out a few words. There was a black circle around a small town. "Must be where I am." Yami thought putting a hand to the map and tracing the shape of scattered platforms that had a name written angrily in ink reading 'Empire Military HQ'. For some reason Yami knew that Yugi must be there. Opening the mind link Yami asked for Yugi to answer him any way. He then stood there for a few minutes waiting for a response. Trying again Yami sat down back in the bed and pulled the sleeping child over to him.

*Yugi POV*

Yugi sat up, for a moment he thought he had heard Yami through the mind link. Bakura ignored him, doing something with a paper clip. (Where the fuck to they get all this stuff from!) _Yugi? Answer me._ Yugi knew that Yami was speaking with him now. "Yami?"

_Yugi? Where are you? _

_In some kind of cell, Bakura is right across from me... doing... I don't know what he is doing with a paper clip._

The tomb robber is with you!

Yeah. Not by choice though, we just got put in cells.

Yugi, If there is a window I need you to tell me what it looks like below.

Okay. Well there are some clouds, were passing under a forest. Looks like someone is camping.

Yugi I think I know where you are. As soon as you stop and get out run. Okay?

Alright Yami.

The mind link conversation ended and Yugi turned to Bakura hesitating to tell him what Yami had told him. He gave in after a while and blurted the whole thing out to him.

*Bakura POV*

Bakura looked over at Yugi who was staring off into space. Turning back to his work Bakura took out an other paper clip and bent it so that he had a weapon/key since Ryou had taken all of his pocket knives and other potential weapons. (Such as his headphones. You can use those to strangle someone.) Well good thing Ryou never thought of paper clips as a potential weapon. Yugi said something, turning Bakura blinked as Yugi spilled that he had made contact with his Yami. Bakura growled and muttered how 'Yami would be sent to the shadow realm' and such. Twirling his weapon/key around Bakura stuck it in the lock outside his cell and listened for the click of the lock. When he heard it Bakura stepped back and kicked the cage sending the door off it's hinges and to the floor. Taking his key out, Bakura knew that if he didn't break Yugi out that he'd never hear the end of it from Yami. Once Yugi was out Bakura listened for any footsteps or anything. Once he heard nothing Bakura walked out of the room and made his way to what looked like the control room. Empty. "Pft. Stupid mortals."

*Malik POV*

Malik unlocked the door and rushed out finding himself in a hallway. The door on the other side of the hall was wide open to the dark night. Taking his first step of freedom Malik remembered that Marik still needed to be found and ran out the door, putting the pocket knife away as he did. The cool night air hit Malik full blast and the sound of forest night circled him. Heading back in Malik found a lit lamp and cloak, returning with the cloak on and the lamp in his hand Malik ran back out side and started looking for his love.

*Marik POV*

The darkness of night surrounded Marik as he pushed himself forward. He was in some town now, the dimly lit streets were empty besides him and the light from the burning street lamps. Leaning against a building Marik felt sleep try to over come him. Hissing at himself Marik hissed that he needed to find his love before anything bad might happen. "Hell. Something bad might of happened to him already." Marik hissed to himself and watched a person in a cloak holding a lantern in a tan skinned hand pass him across the street. Wait a second. Marik knew that form, that movement. Running over to the person Marik wrapped his arms around Malik, pulling back the hood that covered his face. "Oh my gosh! Marik!" Malik turned and embraced his lover. Marik pressed his lips against his lovers and they stood like that till Malik broke for air. "I'm so glad I found you!" Malik threw his arms around Mariks neck again. "Me too."

**Oh my Ra! Marik and Malik found each other! Who will be found next? Read the next chapter when it comes up. Oh and if you see anything like miss placed letters, sorry the laptop I'm using is going crazy and erases some of my work (Like a whole paragraph). So I hope I'll get that fixed and YAY for Klondike bars for getting me into a sugar rush! Alright! See you next week!**


End file.
